


Storm

by hermionemalfoy79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemalfoy79/pseuds/hermionemalfoy79
Summary: Scorpius is scared of a thunderstorm. Dramione family fluff.





	Storm

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, and places are copyright JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Summary:** Scorpius is scared of a thunderstorm. Dramione family fluff.

**Setting:** Draco and Hermione are married. Scorpius (age 4) is featured as their son.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Storm**

Draco had always found it hard to sleep through a thunderstorm. Even with the room silenced and the curtains closed, the lightning still seemed to light up the whole room and it was unnerving. He sleepily wondered if Hermione had silenced their son's room when she put him to bed earlier that night. He figured she must have because Scorpius hadn't come into their room like he normally does during a storm like this.

Rolling over onto his other side, facing his his sleeping wife, he wondered how she managed to sleep through it. He thought back to the first time his son had come into their room because he was afraid of a storm.

It had been a year ago, when Scorpius was three and had become more aware of things at night. At first, Draco had been against the idea of his son cuddling up between his parents until Hermione had shown him reason. It was something that, as a child, Draco hadn't had the privilege to do. Hermione had said that it was something she had done with her parents right up until she was about eight years old before she started to find the distant thunder to be relaxing. For Draco, it was unheard of. He remembered that his mother would come in and silence his bedroom for him then she would go back to bed while he'd lay awake, secretly frightened until he saw no more lightning.

He heard the door slowly opening and turned his head to the sound of light footsteps coming towards his side of the bed.

"Daddy?" came a whisper.

"What is it, Scorpius?"

"I'm scared..."

"It's okay," Draco replied, shifting to look at him. Lightning lit up the room and he saw Scorpius shiver and pick at the comforter.

"Can I sleep with you and Mummy...?"

Draco gave a small smile. "Of course you can, Son. Just be careful not to wake up your mother."

Scorpius beamed and climbed up on the bed, crawling over his father and settling under the covers between his parents. They both stiffened when Hermione shifted towards them in her sleep.

"Scorpius...?" she mumbled.

"Sorry if I woke you, Mummy..." Scorpius whispered.

"It's all right, sweetheart," she said and scooted closer to them.

Scorpius cuddled against his mother and Draco shifted closer to them to wrap his arms around his wife and hold them both close. He closed his eyes when he heard their gentle breathing as they both fell asleep. It was moments like these he wanted to hold on to as long as possible before his first son grew up too fast.


End file.
